Moving Images Assignment English 103
Show #1 Game of Thrones has been all the rage for fans all across the world. The renaissance style of the show gives the viewer a chance to live in a whole other world beyond today’s modern life. The show has such great style and keeps you waiting for the next episode. All of the costumes for the characters are so authentic, and give a real feel to the story. The writers of the show do a great job of writing the stories to represent life as an ancient lord or lady. When watching the show, the audience gets the chance to remove themselves from their 21st century life, and experience a whole different lifestyle. Sometimes life seems easier for the characters, but other times it makes us feel thankful for the things we are exposed to such as: air conditioning, different modes of transportation and advanced technology for communication. Although this show is very intriguing, sometimes it can be a bit boring to follow. The characters become so intimate with each other which creates drama, and conflicts between their personal lives. Drama is great for TV shows that are sitcoms, or shows that are meant to have drama, but with a show like Game of Thrones, I think that they could be a bit more creative than choosing to make the most intense part be between human’s emotions. I started watching this show beginning of summer, and I love it but sometimes I wish that there was more action involved. I am only on season four, but so far there is so much talk about war, but there are not many scenes that really show the fighting. When different parts of the seven kingdoms go to war, the writers chooses to show a tiny bit of the action, and ends up killing someone off which ends up finishing the war scenes. To make this show better, I would want there to be more war scenes that are shown. The show has a lot of gruesome killings of amazing characters, but it fails to show actual wars between different houses of the seven kingdoms. Movie #2 Lords of Dogtown is one of my favorite movies. I am a huge fan of surf and skate culture. This movie is supposed to be a representation of how skateboarding was born in the 1970’s when it was just invented. The Z-boys are a group of talented surfers who learn to skate, and become the first professional skateboarders. These boys become the first professional skateboarders with the help of their team “trainer” Skip, and many sponsors who notice them at skate competitions. This movie shows what life was life for teenagers in Southern California at the time when skateboarding and surfing became popular. The Z-boys helped shape surf culture, and how people view Southern California. This movie means alot to me because my dad was raised in south Santa Monica, or Venice, and he grew up with Tony Alva, Stacy Peralta, and Jay Adams; also known as the Z-boys. It is interesting hearing stories about the 70’s from my dad, then watching Lords of Dogtown because it gives me a chance to understand the lifestyle that these people grew up in. Life is so different now for kids growing up in the world of technology, so it is nice being able to refer back to these times to gain a sense of style that these boys set for the world. To make the movie better, I would want to see less cheesy comments by the characters playing the Z-boys. I understand the writers needed to make the movie to be appropriate for all ages, but the Z-boys were bad boys. If this movie ever gets remade, I would like to see more explicit scenes that really give the audience a chance to see what the Z-boys were all about, rather than making them out to be less tough than they were.